Uke Classes
by Silverloveless
Summary: Hiroki wonders if the other uke's act how their suppose to.You know teary eyed, adorably cute, knows cute moe line by heart.But it's not like you can teach that...right? My first Junjo Fic. Please R&R. Rated M.Very crackish & OOC. It's from a dream I had.


**Uke Classes**

**This is my first Junjou Romantica. I hope this is good; when I started writing this it seemed like such a good idea. This came to me in a dream that's why it seems so crack-ish and OOC. I had to repeat the plot to myself like 20 times so when I woke up I would remember what it was about. I don't own JR, I don't have a Beta, and this is rated M. **

Hiroki opened the door to his empty apartment, his brows scrunched together in sadness. Nowaki was over seas at a conference. He had tried to get out of going, not wanting to be away from his Hiro-san, but Hiroki wouldn't hear of it. He knew how important it was to Nowaki's career so he put his foot down. Now barely two days later he missed his lover very much, not that he would ever tell Nowaki when he came back.

"I wonder if the _others_ feel like this when their lovers leave," he whispered out loud as he dropped down onto the couch. He knew that the Takahashi kid from one of his classes belongs to Akihiko, what was his name…Ah Misaki-kun if he wasn't mistaken. And of course the Shinobu brat that was attached to Miyagi would probably never leave his side. A blush rose to his face, why was he thinking about other couples. He wondered if it was his loneliness that drove him to those thoughts.

"Ha ha ha. It's not like I care what their doing," he practically shouted. The blush that was there suddenly burst taking up most of his face. His thoughts continued to take a perverted path, "Stupid Nowaki must be rubbing off on me." He wondered if they were good Ukes. Did they do the teary eyed card; did they protest in the beginning, did they know how to do all of that stuff? That was something that needed to be learned through experience…or could it be taught?

"It's not like I could teach them," he laughed awkwardly. The cogs in his head began to spin. He was a teacher, well teachers assistant, but he was more then qualified to teach something like this. He sat up from the couch, "It's decided then I'll teach them how to become good Ukes." The only question was how he was going to get the others to agree to this.

**Next Day after Class**

"Takahashi I need to talk to you," Hiroki said as the class was filing out. Misaki could feel the whole group look at him. Some with smirks on their faces, but most had looks of pity on them knowing they might not see their classmate tomorrow. Plus even if they did they might expect to see a book shaped bruise somewhere on his face.

Misaki slowly made his way to the front trying to stay away from the Demon Kamijou as much as was physically possible. After Hiroki hit the last of the nosy straggles with a book; it was just the two of them there. A blush was barely showing on Hiroki's face as Misaki wondered what he was thinking. "I know about you and Akihikio-kun," he said plain out. Immediately Misaki's face turned into a tomato. "Noooooo! Nooooo! He's just Usagi-san, I mean Usami-san my land lord. I mean he…and the Ferris wheel…And the books," Misaki felt like he was digging his own grave.

"Misaki just listen," Hiroki snapped the small blush growing a bit; his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. Maybe this wasn't a good ideas, but he had already gone this far. "Let me guess what kind of uke you are. You do lots of house hold chores, you protest the whole time you're with him, and even when you try to be bold he beats you to it right," Hiroki said enjoying the look of complete shock on Misaki's face. "I can help you with that," he just stated. "How," Misaki asked in compete horror wondering how the Demon Kamijou could have know so much about him. "I'll teach you how to be a better uke," Hiroki stated matter-of-factly. He quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Misaki, "Don't let Akihiko know about this. Kami-Sama forbid he thinks this is for something more than a lesson."

Misaki only nodded. "Now come with me I need you to help me with something," Hiroki gathered his materials, and proceed back to his office with Misaki in tow. 'One down, one damn brat to go.'

As he opened the door he saw the brat with Miyagi…in a very comprising situation. "It's not what you think Kamijou," Miyagi said. It was then that Hiroki pulled out a book, and waved it around. "Look what I got Miyagi. It's a Busido…Second Edition." Miyagi looked just like a dog who heard the dinner bell. His head followed the book as Hiroki gave it to Misaki. "Now don't damage the book. Run as fast as you can or else," Hiroki fiendishly grinned scaring Misaki. "Run!" he yelled at the boy. Misaki just shot out of the room as Miyagi ran after him.

Hiroki turned back and saw a sour looking boy looking back at him. "What do you want perv," Shinobu spat out. Hiroki's eye twitched in impatience as he reminded himself that he's a teacher, and must work like one. "How about it's not what I want…what if it's what does Miyagi want," he said trying to get the teen to understand. "What if I could teach you to be a better Uke? I know I have a bit more experience than my lover has so every once in a while I like to surprise him with something. Can you say the same," Hiroki asked. Hiroki smirked as he was a light bulb go off in Shinobu's head. He jotted down his address and a time, "Don't worry you don't be my only student there." He gathered his papers and left home deciding to make a teaching plan for tomorrow.

**Hiroki's Apartment**

Hiroki heard a knock on his door, and as he opened it he was greeted with the sight of two teens looking unsure of themselves. "Come in," he opened the door wider, and guided them to sit in the living room. "Look Sensei, I'm still not to sure about this," Misaki said a blush ghosting over his face. He only looked at the floor not daring to look anyone else in the eye. "I'm still in. Sex with Miyagi is good, but I want him to feel awesome," Shinobu said right after. Hiroki had prepared himself for Shinobu's bluntness, but it was still a bit of a shock, "Good Shinobu-kun, but I think your outbursts are something that isn't very common in an uke. You have the potential to be very adorable, but you just need to bring that side of your personality out more." "Misaki-kun, you on the other hand are the complete opposite your soft and sensitive, but you need to be more blunt am I right," he loved the look that came over Misaki's face.

"Yes…" came out very timidly from the boy. "So let's get started then shall we," Hiroki smiled. "So sit on the couch and let's start with you Shinobu-kun since you're the youngest here. In the bedroom department you may be interested in a nerve that can be stimulated during a blow job," he said as he pulled out a flat diagram of male genitalia. He motioned where it was, and gave tips on how to use it. Misaki's face was red the whole time the demonstration was going on.

"Now in the cute department practice saying some moe lines in a mirror. Misaki-kun!" Misaki jumped at the sound of his name. By then his whole face was bright red, and his eyes looked so unsure almost like they were tearing up. "Do you see that face? That's the face that you need to copy. The blush, the uncertainly, then when your with Miyagi the lust should just be there," Shinobu pulled close to Misaki's face studying it. Misaki's blush burst out onto his face feeling like he should just run at any moment. "A few lines I can suggest is 'Miyagi I made a non-cabbage dinner' or 'Miyagi can you help me with my homework' or the one my lover knows is 'I'm cold'."

It's like Shinobu was introduced to being an uke for the first time. He sat quietly contemplating all the information wondering what other lines that he could come up with. "Now Misaki, you would like to be a bolder lover right," Hiroki said turning his full attention to Misaki. He nodded his head timidly, "Well you need to realize that you need to move past your personal barriers because you want to please your lover." Hiroki thought back to all the times he had to break down the walls his pride had built up over the years.

"You need to push all your self-respect out the window, and bring in as much confidence as you can muster. Try imagining what Akihiko would do in that position. Now don't fully submerge yourself because he would want to be…pleasured by what you think he would like," Hiroki said trying to get his point across to thinking uke in front of him. He looked at the boy and saw his face change. The blush that painted his face lightened a bit as realization flooded his mind, "I see."

"Well then I think this went well," Hiroki said as both boys looked in different directions. They seemed to break out of whatever traced they had been put in. "Misaki-san give Shinobu-san your number from what I hear you're an excellent cook," he then looked at Shinobu, "and you not so much. And stop giving Miyagi a hard time he loves you so don't worry," he trailed off. Shinobu shot him a dirty look and just gathered his stuff as he began to move out the door. "Ah ah, now what do you say to your sensei," he asked putting his hand to his ear. The look on Shinobu's face didn't change but both boys bowed and thanked their sensei.

**Later that Night**

**Misaki's Place**

"Misaki where were you," Usagi-san asked as his teen lover walked into the apartment. "I had to work late on a project for Kamijou sensei," Misaki said not really lying, but not really telling the truth. He wanted to try out what he had learned, but then realized that its not like he cared if he learned anything. It's not like he really cares if he learned something because Usagi-san was just a pervert that was attracted to the weird Usagi-mones that he gave off. As he tried to defend himself in his mind a blush raced to his cheeks. Usagi-san saw that and a wicked smile broke onto his face. "Misaki what are you thinking about," he asked the smile widening.

Misaki heard the change in Usagi-san's voice, and knew that this was the time he was waiting for. "U-U-Usagi-san…I…I…want," before he could even finish that sentence Usagi-san was upon him ravishing those soft lips of his lover. Misaki then pushed him away, "No."

Usagi-san had a shocked look on his face as he looked down at his lover. "I-I want to," he said. His hands moved up to the collar of his love's shirt slowly unbuttoning downward. His hands still shock, but not as much as it had been the first time he had tried it. As he pushed the shirt back he tried to figure out what he would do next. His mind kind of shut down as his instincts took over. He pushed his lover against the wall as they both slide down onto the floor. He slowly traced his fingers over Usagi-san's nipples as the older man shuddered under him. He deeply massaged them as he moved from one to the other then back. The sounds that were coming from Usagi-san were moans and pants that Misaki had never heard before.

He remembered what Hiroki-sensei said and focused on pleasing Usagi-san. Misaki slowly unzipped his pants and drew Usagi-san out of his pants. He handled his lovers cock very delicately still so unsure of himself. He felt the deep blush take over his whole body as his hands traced up and down the member in front of him. He didn't think he was bold enough as maybe Shinobu, but he could at least go as far as pleasing his love with his hand. Misaki moved his hands remembering the different patterns that Usagi-san had used on him.

Usagi-san was taken back by the scene in front of him. His lover blushing, breathing deeply as lust had taken over his body. The innocence of his lover mixed with the raw passion that was crashing through him over took him a lot faster than he wanted it to. As he came down off his high he looked and saw as Misaki carefully tasted his fingers as he looked down trying to hide his face. That was Usagi-san's breaking as he pounced on the boy in front of him, ravishing him late into the night.

**Shinobu's Place**

Shinobu waited up for Miyagi to come home from work, wondering how the slu..Hiroki-sensei got home before Miyagi did. No doubt he left all his work to his beloved Miyagi. It was then that he heard the click of the front door lock turn and Miyagi entered in. Shinobu tried remembering different things to get his face to flush, and it worked. He got his eyes to water, and as soon as Miyagi entered the living room he was taken back by what was in front of him. Shinobu looked so innocent, so quiet, so…so cute! "Aww…Shinobu what's wrong," he dropped his stuff on the floor and proceeded over to his little lover. Shinobu then looked away his hand gripped with his thumb resting lightly on his lower lip, "I-I missed you Miyagi." He sighed deeply, "I was waiting for you to come home."

Miyagi lifted Shinobu's head up, "I'm here now." It was then that he saw it, the lust that he had become familiar with. He knew what Shinobu was playing at, and enjoyed it. He looked into Shinobu's eyes, "Well then I guess I'm going to have to say sorry," he then let his hands trail down the front of his loves sweater. "You always do all the work," Shinobu pouted and Miyagi couldn't help but show a gentle smile, "let me do some tonight." Much to his normal nature Shinobu jumped right in.

He moved to quickly undo Miyagi's pants tugging then down to his knees. As his rigid cock sprung free Shinobu tired to remember the exact instructions that Hiroki-sensei had given him. He first kissed the hot lips that were in front of him as he undid the dress shirt that was keeping him from skin to skin contact. Their tongues battled against each other, Shinobu giving in to being dominated. He broke from the kiss then bit and licked a trail down his lover's stomach.

As he got down to the hard member he lightly kissed the tip. As he slowly made his way downward he felt Miyagi's hands move over his scalp a silent thank you as he worked up and down. It was then that Shinobu made his move. His hands moved to Miyagi's sack massaging then, worshiping them. Shinobu only stayed for a few moments as he moved on.

He stroked softly at the skin in the middle of his balls and other opening. Miyagi sucked in a deep breath wondering where his little lover had learned this new technique. It was quickly pushed out of his as Shinobu added even more pressure. The younger one moved his thumb as his other hand began to work the bases of his lover's dick.

The feeling of his lover's mouth on his dick, the feel of this hand, and the indescribable pressure that he was feeling for the first time became too much for him. With one final stroke and suck Miyagi came spilling himself down Shinobu's throat. He smiled loving the beautiful blush that still graced Shinobu's checks, "Now it's my turn to do some work, Shinobu."

**A few days later**

"Oh Hiro-san I missed you so much," Nowaki said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He had missed him so much, but was so happy to just have him in his arms again. "Yeah Yeah…" Hiroki said as he just laid his hand over Nowaki's.

The room was quiet as the two just sat and enjoyed each others' presence. That was all that they could ask of each other, and that was all that they needed. "Nowaki," Hiroki said. "Yes Hiro-san," he asked. "I'm cold," he said as a blush crept over his face. "Yes Hiro-san."

**Sorry for the OCC and Crackishness, Please Read, *I got some good Generator Rex tales going on ;)* Review, Add, and Massage for it is my blood and wine. Please give me a few ideas because I would like to do another story in this fandom, and I don't remember if that's how you spell the name of Miyagi's fav author so please forgive. Have a good day or night.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
